Another Son of Poseidon
by BlackWolfSpirit1
Summary: tittle says it all, a new son of poseidon. He turns evil, who will save him? Sorry, I suck at summaries... Reviw please! My first fanfiction. Rated K(plus) and T, just to be sure for the future... On hold for now...
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1.

It was a clear and a nice lunch break at Goode high school. It one more week to go, before school ended and the summer holiday started. I was just visiting here for the last week to see if I would go to this school next year. Since I got kicked out of many schools before, and this was the only school left that accepted me, I don't think I have much choice. Anyway, I have been sitting on a bench in the schools playground, minding my own business and waiting until the bell rings. Everyone ignored me, and to tell you the truth, I really didn't mind. I was a more of a loner at school, and I really didn't care. "Hey," someone said. I looked around and saw that the person was a girl. She had long blond hair and grey eyes.

"Hi," I answered awkwardly.

"You are Nick, right?" she asked me.

"Am, yes," I told her.

"New, right? Cause I only saw you today-" she started saying, but got interrupted by a boy with short black hair and green eyes, who called after her. The boy looked nearly like me, except that I had grey/blue eyes.

"Hey," said the boy. "He's new?"

"Yes," I answered for myself, before the girl, Annabeth is what the guy called her, could say anything.

"Oh, well then welcome," he said. "I guess you didn't even get a tour of the school yet, did you?"

"No…" I replied.

"Well, then why don't Annabeth and I show you around?" he offered.

"Sure," I said. I did say before that I am a more of a loner, and I am, but if someone is offering you to be your friend, you should take the chance.

"Right, by the way, I'm Percy," the boy told me.

"Nice to meet you," I told him with a smile. They took me on a tour around the whole school, explaining everything to me.

"And that is the math department," said Annabeth, pointing to a small office that was in the far corner.

"I really don't think I will be going there to often," I told her laughing.

"God, don't tell me you are a trouble maker like Percy?!" she asked me.

"No, no… just got kicked out of some schools before, but no," I answered with a little sarcasm put on the 'No'.

"Oh great, you and Percy have a lot in common," she laughed, and we continued on walking around the school. For the rest of the week I have been hanging out with them. Finally, it was Friday, the end of the day. I was packing my things from my locker when I saw Percy and Annabeth making their way to me.

"Hi," said Annabeth.

"We just wanted to ask you if you by chance wanted to hook up with us, like during the holiday?" asked Percy.

"Sure, why not," I answered briefly, glad that I could hang out with them during the break.

"Will it be okay with your parents?" asked Annabeth. My smile melted off my face.

"My parents are both dead," I said after a while.

"Oh, I really am sorry-" she started.

"It doesn't matter," I said forcing my smile to return.

"Where do you live now?" asked Percy.

"In this place for trouble maker kids, and I will stay there for a long time because they don't have any other place to put me to," I explained to him.

"Well, then we can change the plan," said Annabeth briefly.

"What? How?" I asked.

"Do you want to come to this summer camp, where Percy and I go to?" she asked. Now I was really taken back.

"Wow, really? I mean, sure!" I answered.

"Okay. So lets meet tomorrow at Central Park, fine?" asked Percy.

"I'll be there," I said, and with that we turned and headed out of school, home.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

It took me a whole while, trying to explain to the people at the place where I live, that I am going to a summer camp, and it took me a even greater time to give me permission to go there. But nevertheless, they agreed and so I packed all my stuff and got ready to leave. "Nick, wait!" It was Katie, the nurse in the house. She was the only person in the whole house that actually talked to me.

"My friends will be waiting," I told her.

"Yes, I know, but I thought you might need this," she said, and handed me 100 dollars.

"Thanks," I told her after a while, and then she hugged me.

"Have fun," she said.

"Course," I replied, and headed out.

I came to Central Park ant noon, exact, and went to the Zoo. Percy told me that we would all meet there. I was nearly there, and Percy and Annabeth were already in sight, though they seemed to be talking about something urgently, and they still haven't seen me yet. I came closer to them, and that is when Percy saw me and their conversation stopped abruptly. "What were you talking about?" I asked them.

"Oh, nothing really. So, ready to go to Camp -" he started but got suddenly interrupted by a, and I swear, Minotaur. I knew quite a lot about Greek mythology, and so it didn't take me long to figure out what it was.

"Tell me that I am hallucinating," I asked Percy and Annabeth.

"No Nick," replied Annabeth, "sadly to say, we aren't."

"NICK BROOK," he bellowed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, "but that is no longer my last name." He looked at me with a confused face.

"I am pretty sure… It doesn't matter. My lord says that I should take you with me to meet him."

"Ha, good luck with getting me there," I joked.

"The good way," he continued, "Or the bad way." He said that last part while glaring at his double sided axe.

"Uh, Percy?" I asked, starting to actually realise, what is happening here.

"Annabeth," shouted Percy, "take Nick back to camp. I will take care of him and then come straight after you."

"Percy, are you sure?" she asked somewhat frightened.

"Yes, now go!" he said. Annabeth grabbed my arm and we started running out, towards the door. We heard Percy fighting behind us.

"Annabeth, what is happening?" I asked her while we ran.

"I will explain everything, once in safety," she told me. We reached the road, and I looked behind me to see if we were being followed. When I turned around, to face Annabeth, I saw her already sitting in a cab, a grey cab, with three elderly ladies sitting in front. "Come!" she said urgently. I swallowed hard and sat next to her. "You know where to go," she told the ladies and we took of in an instance. After a while I realised that the ladies were actually not human.

"Annabeth," I tried to warn her but she instantly knew what I was trying to say, and she explained everything about them to me. After that I seemed to relax a bit, though not very much since the ladies, all three together, had only one eye to see from, and only one tooth.

After a while of driving through the city and then for a few minutes outside the city, the car stopped under a hillside. "We are here," said the ladies. Annabeth through them some golden coins and then she and I got out of the cab. The ladies drove away, leaving Annabeth and me alone.

"Come," she said, "I will show you around here. And by the way, this is camp Half-blood."

"Camp Half-blood?"

"Yes, and soon you will find out why, but for now just follow me," she said and led me up the hill. We reached the top, and already, I could see inside of camp. It was amazing. There was a sword-fighting arena, a rock-climbing place, and then I saw 12 cabins all lined up in a perfect you. Of course, that was only part of it.

"Wow," I said amazed.

"C'mon, follow me down there, and let me introduce you to everyone," she said and laughed as we ran down into camp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, took so long because I wan on vacation and had no internet or computer for the whole week... here is a new chapter. Quite long so be happy :D**

Annabeth and I raced down the hill and past the gate that, after she explained, should be magical and should keep all monsters and other 'baddies' out of camp. Just when we were at the bottom, past the gate did I say, "so, now you have time to explain."

"Pardon me?" she asked.

"I mean, you said that you will tell me everything when we get to safety, which apparently is this," I said while gesturing at the surrounding.

"Don't worry, I will explain everything like I promised. Though, first I have to get you to Chiron and you have to meet Mr. D," she told me.

"Mr. D?" I asked.

"A shortcut for Dyonisus," she explained, "and you better be nice to him, because he doesn't like campers that much."

"Sounds pleasing," I joked as we made our way to a big house that was in the middle of the camp (N/A I don't know how it looks in camp halfblood, so I will make things up a little, sorry). It was quite a big house, with a porch in front of it. On the porch there sat a man on a wheelchair and across his sat another man with brown hair and dark brown eyes. Both were playing some kind of a game that made no sense to me.

"Mr. D, Chiron, this is Nick, Nick, meet Chiron and Mr. D," she said while pointing first at the man in the wheelchair and then at the other dude.

"Nice to meet you Nick," said Chiron.

"Yeah, whatever," said Mr. D. Chiron looked sternly at Mr. D and then looked back at me.

"So, Nick, where do you come from? And where do you live?" asked Chiron.

"New York, and the CCH, a.k.a Childen Care House," I replied.

"You don't have any parents that take care of you right now?" he asked astonished.

"None that I know of," I said.

"Amazing that the monsters didn't find the there," Chiron said, half to himself. "Well anyway, Annabeth will show you around camp and she will answer any question for you. Please feel at home."

"Thanks," I replied and then we took of. First Annabeth took me to the cabins. She said that there used to be only twelve, until Percy made it clear that all kids from the minor gods, also should have a cabin in camp. Next she showed me the fighting area and the other places where the 'Halfbloods' train. Jup, she even explained me what we are and everything. In case you are new, and don't know what a halfblood is, well it is a person that is half god and half human, for example, Perseus. His dad was Zeus and he had a mortal mum.

But anyway, Annabeth showed me the whole of camp right before dinner. "So, who is your godly parent?" I asked.

"My mother is Athena, so don't even think about competing against me in any test that has to do with knowledge," she answered with a grin.

"What about mine?" I asked her again.

"Undetermined."

"What?"

"Means we don't know, though we should figure out sooner or later because at the end of the main prophesy that I told you about, well Percy made all the gods promise to determine their child," she answered.

"Oh. Hey, there is Percy!" I said.

"Jup, and he is approaching with a grin, who knows what that can mean," she said and we both laughed.

"What is?" asked Percy just as he arrived.

"Oh nothing, Seaweed Brain, where were you so long?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, after defeating the Minotaur, I was going after you guys, but I got a little distracted and found another demigod, called Lucie," he explained.

"Where is she right now?" I asked.

"Dining hall, as soon as you get there, Chiron will introduce you both to everyone," he replied.

"That will be interesting," I said.

"Yes, so let's hurry up," said Annabeth and we all hurried after her into the dining hall. The place was already full of people. Apparently there are forty-five people at camp (N/A I made it up cause the books said that after the prophecy, more kids came to camp). Forty-five people in one room are quite a lot. Chiron was at the back, with a girl standing next to him. I had to admit that that girl was very pretty. She had dark brown hair with very light blue eyes. Our eyes met for a second, but we quickly looked away.

"Hello Nick," said Chiron.

"Hi," I said.

"Nick, meet Lucie, Lucie, this is Nick," he told us.

"Hi Nick," said Lucie. I smiled at her and then Chiron beckoned to us to come and stand next to him, after he switched places. We both took our places on opposite sides, and when we were ready he started talking.

"Campers! Settle down now! I am happy to say that there are two new halfbloods joining us," he said while gesturing to both of us. "To my left is Nick, and on the other side is Lucie. Please make them feel like at home. That is all-" he tried to finish, but got inturupted by sudden gasps and kids pointing fingers at us. I turned to look at Lucie. At first I didn't get this all, but then I noticed something glowing above her head. I looked above my own head and caught a slight glimps of a glowing trident, now quickly fading. "Well, I see that you both are now determined. Lucie, daughter of Athena, and Nick, son of Poseidon."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating soon, had a lot of work… but here it is… took me ages... tell me what you think of it? :D**

The room was silent. Percy's mouth was slightly open, and the feeling of surprise and shock was clearly displayed on his face. He showed a small grin, though I was pretty sure that he might have been a little annoyed as well. Why? Well because all this time, he was the only son of Poseidon, and then suddenly I came out of no-where, and Poseidon claims me straight away as his son. Percy might have been a little annoyed, but he didn't show it, and he slowly walked to me. "Well, nice to meet you brother," he said, and put his arm on my shoulder.

"I didn't expect that either," I told him.

"Nevertheless, it will be cool to have a brother and to have someone else in the cabin as well," he said with a smile.

"You are not mad or anything?" I risked asking.

"Mad? You've got to be kidding me," he replied. "Why would I be mad? It was just a slight…shock."

"Yup, a shock for me to," I said. People were now starting to recover from the sudden news. The dinner was already being served, so they all started to mind their own business again.

"Wait, so where are we going to sit now?" asked Lucie, who was still standing next to us.

"Well you will be sitting with me and our siblings on the Athena table," replied Annabeth to her, who came to stand next to us.

"Yes, and you Nick will be with me on the Poseidon table," said Percy to me.

"Okay," Lucie and I both said as we departed. Percy and I were the only ones on our table, but soon Annabeth sat down next to us, and she took Lucie with her. It is against the rules to sit on a different cabins table, but Chiron just let Annabeth break this rule, since she would break it anyway, and, everyone new that she and Percy were in love. Pretty obvious.

"Enjoying dinner?" she asked us.

"Yup," Percy and I both answered in unison.

"What about you? Where did you come from?" I asked Lucie.

"Me? Well I was born in New Jersey, but grew up all my life here, in NYC," she replied. "I have lived here with my dad and my little brother, though I don't see them often because I go to a boarding school for the whole year, or at least used to."

"Nice, at least better than my story. I lived all my life here as well, in NYC, and to be exact, I lived in a CCH because my whole family died,"

"You don't even have any close relative or friend that would take you in?" she and Annabeth asked.

"No, none that I know of. And my mum died in a car crash when I was little," I explained to them. "But anyway, do we have to like go sleep straight after dinner?"

"We get some time to prepare, and then we have to go straight to bed," replied Percy. "But sometimes when I cant sleep, then I sneak out to the beach, and there I just rest."

"They allow that?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Great, then I might as well do that sometimes too," I told him and we both did a random high five.

"God, pretty obvious that you guys are related," laughed Annabeth, and Lucie joined in.

When we were dismissed, we headed straight to our cabin, and there we got ready to sleep. I was so tired, that right after I lied down onto the bed, that was on the opposite wall from Percy's, I drifted into a long, dreamless sleep.

…

When I woke up, Percy told me to dress quickly, because breakfast would start soon. It didn't take long, and soon we were there, eating whatever was served. The morning was fresh and cool, being not to warm, nor cold, just perfect. During the middle of breakfast, Chiron came to me. "Nick, since you know where everything is, can you give Lucie a tour, you know, because she didn't have time to have one yesterday," he asked.

"Sure, Chiron," I replied. I indeed was telling him the truth. I didn't mind giving her a tour. After breakfast, we were meant to go straight to our activities, but instead, I came over to the Athena table, where Lucie sat alone since her cabin mates were already gone. "So," I said, "are you ready for the tour?"

"Are you gonna give me a tour?" she asked.

"Yes, since I had mine yesterday, I kind of know where everything is," I told her.

"Oh, well then sure, I would love to have a tour, cause I really have no idea to where what is," she said and smiled.

"Kay, so we should start," I said. She got up and the tour begun. I took her around the whole camp. It was really nice to have her as company. Nice, kind, easy-going, though she can be challenging and 'evil' if she wanted to. I made sure I covered every detail of camp, so that I could spent more time with her. But nothing lasts forever, and soon the tour was over. Lucie seemed to sense that I was kind-of sad, because she asked me if I wanted to train sword fighting in the arena. "Good idea," I told her, though she might have noticed that I hesitated, because next she grabbed my arm, and dragged me to the entrance of the arena. Later she must have noticed that she had been holding my arm, because she was blushing, and I cant say that I didn't feel my cheeks go red too, because they did.

The arena was empty, no one was there so we practically just entered carelessly. There were some dummies in the centre, so I went to the place where all the weapons were kept, and took out the first sword that I saw there. It was a celestial bronze sword, and was forged in a Greek style. Lucie was already slicing at some dummies, so I decided to join her. My sword fighting was terrible, not only because I had no skill at all, but also because the sword just didn't fit me. After I while I just gave up. "I give up," I told Lucie. "My sword fighting techniques are terrible."

"Well, then it is about time you learn to fight properly," said a voice behind me. I turned around, and to my relive, I saw Percy and Annabeth standing by the entrance.

"Hey, Percy," I said.

"Annabeth can teach Lucie something, while I will be training with you," he told us. I looked at Lucie, and she seemed fine with it.

"Sure the," I said, and let Percy get his sword ready. He taught me new and better ways of fighting, and even he seemed to relies that the sword just didn't fit me. Soon Annabeth and Lucie left the arena for some other activity, that both wanted to attend to. That just left Percy and me to train there alone. Soon we both were drenched with sweat, and we both decided for an water break.

"So," Percy said breaking the silence, "I can clearly see that you really like Lucie."

"What are you talking about…"

"Pretty obvious to Annabeth and me that you two like each other," he interrupted me with a grin. It felt so weird. I wondered if anyone else knew that I liked Lucie. Suddenly, there was a bright flash next to us, and Poseidon himself appeared. He was smiling and he held out his hands. Percy and I didn't know what to do, so we just stood in on the same spot.

"Nick! I see you have grown," he told me smiling. My mood suddenly turned from happiness to anger.

"You knew about me this whole time, and didn't even show up, or tell me anything?!" I yelled at him. "This whole time I have been living with the thought that I had no family left, not even a real home!" Poseidon smiled sadly.

"I am really sorry Nick, but Zeus forbid us gods to visit our children. It is a rule made, but I was always with you. With both of you," he said now letting Percy join into the conversation, but he stayed silent. Poseidon then turned his attention back to me. "I made sure no monsters could get you, and I did talk to you, though in your mind."

"Firstly, that is a stupid rule, and secondly, I know that you have talked to me, father, I heard you," I told him, slipping an apology at the end of the sentence.

"No need to apologies. Anyway, I have come to you to give you this gift," he said while handing me over a beautiful, Greek sword. It was quite long, with a black leather handle, and on the side of the blade, there were four simple words carved into it; 'Nick, Son of Poseidon'. "Tap it three times, and it will shape-shift into a black-and-white, leather bracelet," Poseidon told me. I did what he told me to do, and it did what he said it would do. When I looked up at dad, he was gone.

"Thank you," I said anyway. Percy was studying me. "Well I guess I have a sword that fits me now."

"Yes, and it looks totally cool," he told me and smiled. We heard the horn blow in the distance, mentioning that it was dinnertime. "Let's go?"

I nodded and we headed to the dinner pavilion. Soon we were eating, and as usual, Annabeth and Lucie joined us in the middle of dinner. "Nice bracelet," said Lucie, eyeing the gift that I got.

"Thanks. Poseidon came to visit," I said.

"He gave you a bracelet?" she asked with a glint of a smile in her eye, and with one eyebrow up.

"No," I laughed, "it really is a sword." I tapped it three times and it automatically became the sword.

"That is amazing," Lucie said. "I will stick with what I have now. It's cool, and feels good."

Percy and I both smiled. "That's what she said," we both said together and cracked up laughing, while the girls just rolled their eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Really sorry for not updating… lately, I am very far behind with homework. Though, I have got a deal, give me two reviews, and I will write ASAP… I know, this chapter will be probably crap, but this is the best I can do right now…. Next chapter will be much better…CH.5After two weeks…**

**Nick's PoV. **

I woke up with a start. My hands and my whole back were sweaty. I have just woken up from a horrible nightmare, where a deep dark voice called after me to join her. Yes, you heard it. Her. The voice was a woman's voice. Through all the rumours and stories that I heard, I could instantly tell that it was Gaea. Everyone at camp, plus the gods, were talking about her and how she is beginning to stir. Percy was still sleeping, so I decided to slowly carefully sneak out of the cabin and head to the beach. The weather was perfect, and the moon was shining clearly and brightly. I sat down onto the sand and let the cool wind glide through my hair. Everything was so peaceful, nothing like the dream that I had. Just then did I really notice what she was talking about. She was talking about power that I would get if I joined her. She was also talking about how the gods were only using us, and they didn't really care about us that much. Of course I knew better than to join her, and I tried to say no, but couldn't make myself say it. It was the worst dream that I have jet had in camp. Even though I was troubled by these dreams, I decided to take my mind of them, and focus on something more nice and peaceful. Listening to the calming sound of the waves, I fell into another deep sleep, fortunately, without dreams.

I woke up stiff and cold the next day, on the beach with my hair full of sand. I heard shouts coming from the cabins and from the more centre-part of camp. Must have thought that I have gone missing, I thought to myself. I stood up and brushed off the sand that was stuck to me. "Time to meet them," I said to myself, and jogged towards camp.

On the way I crashed into Lucie. "Nick! Where in Hades have you been!?" she demanded while giving me a punch on the arm.

"Sorry, though I had a nightmare and went out to refresh my mind," I replied.

"Oh," is all she said and then gave me a mighty hug. I would have hugged her back if I wouldn't have been so surprised. She then stepped back and said, "come on, let's go to Chiron."

Lucie's PoV

We have searched for Nick since morning. I have never been so frustrated, ever before. Percy, Annabeth, Nico and some other campers went to search into the woods, while others searched the big house, arena and other places. I wouldn't really say it out loud, but I really liked Nick. He was the best friend that I have ever found. At camp we always stood for each other, sword fighted against each other, well you get the point. We were just always hanging around each other.

But anyway, I decided to take a small break at the beach, at about midday. Then it hit me. The beach! I ran to the beach as fast as possible. On the way, I crashed into the one and only: Nick. "Where have you been?!" I asked him and gave him a small punch. He explained everything about him having the nightmare. To be honest, lately I have been having bad dreams as well. An ancient voice was there, telling me to join her. I heard people still calling and looking for Nick, so I decided to first tell Chiron that Nick was all safe and fine.

We were walking in silence. After a while, I decided to break the silence. "You know, lately I have been also having weird dreams."

"Really?" he asked me, raising one eyebrow up.

"Yes," I said.

"'Bout what?" he asked me curious.

"Tell you later," I replied, since we were at the big house already.

It took us a while to explain to Chiron about what happened. Well, it took a while for Nick, not me (:D). Chiron told me to leave, so that he can talk to Nick in private. It took them a while, so I decided to tell the campers that Nick was found. I wiped aside any questions, and ran back to the big house. Nick was already standing there, with a smile on his face. I don't know why, but I didn't ask. "Hey," he said, "so will you explain your dreams to me finally?"

"At dinner-" I started, but then the conch horn blew, signalling for dinner. "Look, when Annabeth takes me to your table, okay?"

"Sure, now come on," he replied, taking off to the dining area.

When I got there, everyone was already at his or her table, and dinner was being served. Percy and Nick were in a deep conversation. Percy will teach him, I thought to myself. I walked casually to the Athena table, and started munching up my food.

**Percy's PoV.**

We have searched for Nick the whole morning! Where in the world was he? Annabeth, Nico, a few others and I went to search in the woods. I know that Nick's sword-fighting skills improved greatly, in fact, he was nearly as good as I was, but I was still afraid that something might have happened to him. Around midday, Lucie IM's me, and tells me that Nick was found, and he was all right. I wanted to ask her more, but she wiped all questions aside, and broke the connection. "Anything new?" asked Nico, who suddenly appeared through the shadows, along with Annabeth.

"Nick was found, and don't ask any questions, 'cause that is all I know…" I tell them both.

"Damm, all that time, for nothing?" asked Nico.

"Say that one more time, and I am gonna kick your ass," I told him. "I know the stress and all was for nothing, but he is still my brother."

"Sure thing, seaweed brain," says Annabeth. "Come on, let's go back, shall we?"

"Jup, let's go," I reply.

_Several hours later, after chilling, sword-fighting and getting outta the woods…_

The horn signalling for dinner sounded. I got up and ran to the pavilion. Haven't seen my brother yet, and I have to teach him a lesson or two about disappearing without anyone knowing about it.

I sighed as I entered. Nick was still not there. I guess our conversation will have to wait for a while. I went to sit at our table, and dinner started to be served.

**Nick's PoV.**

I really don't need to talk to you about the conversations I had with Chiron and Percy. It was practically the same, except coming from different people. Dad has not even shown up once since the time when he gave me my sword. Not even a word in my mind. If I asked Percy about this, he would say that dad talks to him, and that he doesn't see a problem at all. It is kind of annoying me that dad meets and talks to Percy, but I understand that. Percy went through much more than I did. He is a true hero of Olympus, and he went through all those different quests. I should be glad that dad actually showed up in front of me, and gave me a gift. _But that is all. He doesn't care about you. He ignores you. If you join me, you will be all-powerful and great. Everyone will respect you. _That voice again. It has been bugging me for ages. Unfortunately for me, the voice is making more and more sense to me. I mean, if dad would care, he would have shown up more often, but he didn't. _That is right. He doesn't care about you. He thinks you are priceless. Join my force, and we will show him who is more powerful! _"Powerful," I mutter to myself.

"Ah, Nick? Are you all right?" Percy's voice penetrates my thoughts. I look up, and notice that the room was a bit dimmer than I remember it to be, and I can't stop thinking that some powerful presence is in the room.

"Of course he is alright! After all be has me guiding him," says an ancient voice. Suddenly a face of a sleeping woman appears on the floor. Demigods gasp, and look at me.

I frown, "I'm not under your control or anything. Just cause your ugly voice is in my head, doesn't mean that I am working for you!"

Instead of getting angry or anything, she laughs. "Not just yet, but soon will. I already feel your anger for the gods build up. You are a vital piece in the upcoming war. With you and your hatred for the gods, we could be practically unstoppable!"

"I said, I am not under your control, and I won't be anytime soon," I snapped at her.

"You don't know how wrong you are with that last part. Anyway, I will give you some time to come willingly, but if not, I will send some of my minions to go after you personally," she told me, and with that, she just disappeared. The pavilion was silent. Everyone was looking at me wide eyed. I noticed I was standing up with my fist clenched.

"I…I really don't know anything…" I stammered, hoping they would believe me.

**So, this was it for now. Remember, two reviews, and I will write chapter 6 ASAP…! Thanks for reading. Also, I was thinking of starting another story… I know, I know… I said that I have a lot of homework and stuff… but fanfic comes first for me… so tell me what you think of it… kay?**

**Bye… :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

**Nick's PoV.**

Long story short, after the little talk with Gaea, I got dragged to the Big House by a confused/angry bunch of demigods. When we got there, 14 flashes flashed (no pun intended) inside the room. The gods themselves came. "Nick!" Zeus bellowed. "What have you to say to that?"

"To what, sir?" I asked, trying desperately to lighten up the mood.

"Stop joking around! What did Gaea mean?!" he shouted, lightning flashing outside.

"Look, it has nothing to do with me! She comes into my dreams and-" I started.

"Ha! So you do say that you have been in touch with her!" he said.

"No, well yes, but-"

"No 'buts'! You have been communicating with our enemy!" Poseidon interrupted this time. The room stayed silent. After all, you would expect a father standing up for his son…

"But father, I really have-" I tried reasoning again.

"You really have what?! Been spying on us behind our backs?" he retorted. Anger was slowly building inside me.

"Listen to him! It wasn't Nick! He is on our side. Isn't it obvious? That is what Gaea said! She said that he would join her because of the hatred he feels for the gods! It is your own fault. You are making him build up his hatred for you!" yelled a voice at the gods. Unsurprisingly, it was Lucie.

"Don't interfere here, daughter," said Athena. Lucie glared at her mother.

"I thought you are the wisdom goddess. Any sane person would see the truth," Lucie told her mother.

"Yes, and we can see the truth. That punk has joined forces with Gaea, and is spying for her," sneered Ares.

"But then again, Lucie has a point," said Apollo.

"As much as I hate to do this, I must agree with my brother," said Artemis. Campers were truly silent now. Lady Artemis hardly ever agreed with any man.

"Yes, and then again, this could happen to anyone, and everyone knows that demigod dreams can be anything," stated Hestia.

"I agree!" said Hestia. I looked at the gods who actually stood up for me. I was very grateful to them, though I knew that no one could change Zeus's mind. I expected punishment, probably harsh, but never expected the punishment to be _that_ harsh.

"Your punishment is… to go to Tartarus!" he said. The gods that went against me smirked in victory, and the ones that stood up for me gasped in horror.

"W-what?" asked Lucie quietly.

"You all heard me," said Zeus. Now I really got angry, the ground started to shake slightly, and storm clouds appeared on the ceiling. _Didn't I tell you they didn't care for you? Join me, and you can seek your revenge, for getting disowned and betrayed!_

"I accept…" I whispered.

"What?" asked Zeus, thought I didn't have the time to explain, because I was dragged into the earth, and the last thing I remembered was a tall, thin woman, her faced covered up. Then I blacked-out.

**Lucie's Po.V**

I couldn't believe he was gone. We have all been expecting him to reappear or something, but all that happened was that a face appeared on a wall. "Puny gods, you have now lost all hope of winning the war," she said, smiling.

"What do you mean?" demanded Zeus.

"Lucie was correct. You gods made him hate you, which made him join my side," she smiled. "But enough of that, I came because of something else." Then, something unexpected happened. She turned towards me and addressed me directly. "Daughter of Athena. Your friend was smart, and joined my side, will you be smart, and join my side as well?" The room was silent, and everyone was staring at me.

"I…"

**Percy's PoV. **

_No, don't! Gaea already has Nick, please don't accept!_ That was practically all that went through my head. Nick has joined her side! How could he? But then again, it was partially my fault. I didn't stand up for him. "I…" said Lucie, making me come back to reality.

"Lucia Darin, don't dare answer that question," said Athena hurriedly. Lucie flinched when her name was spoke. I never heard her full name, and it was kinda weird. I mean, I though that her name was Lucie, not Lucia. The point is, it was odd and judging from Lucie's expression, she didn't like being called by her full name. I myself can't judge her. I mean, I myself don't use my full name.

"You can't tell me what I should do or not!" Lucie snapped back at her mother. Everyone was now taken by surprise. "However, as much as I want to be with Nick, I decline the offer."

"As you wish," said Gaea. She went silent for a while and then continued. "Well, I must go now. I have a warrior to train." She looked at us and smiled before she left. After a while, Apollo decided to break the silence.

"Now, that was a day," he stated.

"Was it just me, or did Gaea say war?" I asked.

"Right now is not the best time to talk about it. The gods will have a meeting about it. For now, just to be sure, train as hard as possible," replied Zeus.

The gods flashed out and after a while, Lucie broke the silence by running out of the room, probably heading to the beach. My mind was full of thoughts, so I decided to head back to my cabin, and have a shower.

**Lucie's PoV.**

Before Gaea spoke her last sentence, she spoke in my mind. _I will give you a month to come by yourself. If you wont choose by then, I will send my best-trained warrior to capture you and take you to us. _That sentence still haunted me. Why would she anyway want me? Thinking about all these thoughts, I have barely noticed that I have arrived at the beach. Why, Nick? Why in the world did you accept? Though then again, she would have probably also chosen her instead of going into Tartarus for reasons that aren't your fault. I felt my eyes dropping, and before I knew it, I was already fast asleep.

So, chapter six… hope you like it… :D


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

Nick's PoV

I woke up, with my head burning like hell. I looked around, only to find myself in a small, dark room, which was only lit up by a small candle. The walls all around me were made out of dirt, and deep down inside me, I had a feeling that we were underground. Deep underground. "Welcome young hero!" greeted the girl that I last saw before I blacked-out.

"Where am I?" I asked slowly, causing my head ache get worse.

"You are at Gaea's base, several miles bellow the ground," she replied.

"Okay. Who are you, are you a demigod?" I asked, curious. The girl had long blond hair, with streaks of darker blond and green eyes.

"I'm Lea, and no, I am not a demigod. Actually, I am a demi-titan. My father is Hyperion," she told me.

"Hyperion, huh? Percy said he encountered him before," I said.

"That is possible," she replied simply. "But anyway, who are you, and who is your titan parent?" she asked.

"I'm Nick, and I don't have a titan parent. I've got an Olympian parent. My godly parent is Poseidon," I replied.

Her eyes widened. "One of the big three? Wow, must be quite powerful," she said, half to herself.

"Compared to other demigods, I can say that I might be second or so powerful. My brother, Percy, is a better swordsman than me, and can manipulate water better than I can," I said. She stared at me for a while, but then continued talking.

"So, I will be showing you around, and then at the end of our little tour, I will lead you to Gaea."

"Sure," I said, and then the tour started.

Annabeth's PoV.

Week later…

I really had no idea what was happening to Lucie. I mean sure, she missed Nick very much, and I know that he didn't do anything bad, but he still turned evil. Lucie hardly ate anything, or even slept. If someone approached her, she would shout at the person to go away, and then storm off to the beach. But that was not the only problem, lately she seemed to be talking to herself. People thought she was going crazy, but we, her siblings, knew there was something behind this. Right now I was heading to eat lunch, and I just entered the room. Lucie was at the far end of the Athena table, looking all gloomy and dark. "Hey," I said to her, while grabbing a plate and sitting next to her.

"Hi," was all that she replied.

"Look, if there is something making you mad, you can always talk to us. We are always here," I told her, trying to get some info from her.

"Making me mad? MAKING ME MAD? WELL THE OLYMPIANS ARE MAKING ME MAD! SOME UNDERSTOOD, BUT SOME OF THEM ARE JUST PLAIN IDIOTS, AND CAUSED NICK TO LEAVE!" she shouted. Everyone was quiet. No one called the Olympians idiots. Before anything happened, Lucie stood up and rushed out of the dining pavilion.

Lucie's PoV.

What is with them all? They don't seem to even care about Nick. At least some Olympians were smart and took sides with Nick. I already made up my mind. I am going to join Gaea. Might sound stupid, after all, she is our enemy, but I have got a plan. I will try to put some sense into Nick, and tell him that he had some Olympians and demigods on his side. "Oh Nick, what have you got yourself into?" _So, have you decided yet? _"Yes, I will join you," I said aloud. Before I got sucked into the ground, I herd someone's footsteps.

"Lucie?" I made out Annabeth's words, before I got completely sucked into the ground.

Nick's PoV.

I have spent the whole time with Lea, for she was showing me around the entire base, and we had training together. Once, after dinner, one of Gaea's slaves told me to meet her, because apparently there was someone new. She told me to go to the room, where I first woke up. As I entered the room, I couldn't believe what I saw. Lucie was there, lying on the ground against the wall. She must have heard someone enter, because she instantly opened her eyes. Her once light blue eyes were now dark, or at least darker. She had a frown on, but immediately after she saw me, it disappeared. She got up and tackled me with a hug. I, of course, gladly hugged her back. "I was worried sick!" she told me.

"Glad you care, unlike the rest," I told her.

"That is not true. Some Olympians have sided with you," she told me.

"Yeah, may I know who?" I asked.

"Hestia, Hermes, Artemis, Apollo. At least those where the first ones," she replied.

"What do you mean, first ones?" I asked curious.

"Well, other Olympians, later on, seemed to understand you later on…" she said.

"And who were those?" I said, getting impatient.

"Hades, Dionysus, Demeter and Aphrodite," she replied simply. "There are some demigods who sided with you as well. Some kept it to themselves, but still sided with you."

"Tempting to go up again, but Zeus would just throw me into Tartarus, and I don't forgive easily as well…" I told her.

"I know…" she sighed. _Now Nick, show her around…_

"Come on, let's show you around this place," I told Lucie.

It has been a long and a crazy tour. Even though I already saw this all, It still seemed very new and exciting for me. There were so many new monsters and people. People always called us 'lord' and 'my lady'. Pretty weird, huh?

_**1 month later…**_

Lucie got used to the training, waking up time, and everything else, pretty quickly. We each have a separate room, right in front of each other. The rooms are practically the same, except that the colours are different. What I am trying to say here is that my room is all sea green, while Lucie's is red. We both have a king sized bed, each have their own swimming pool, closet, and bathroom. May seem little, but trust me, that is all you need in the base. Each day we wake up at 9:00 am, have breakfast at 10:00 am, and then train. We have lunch exactly at 12:00 am and dinner at 9:00 pm. In between the meals we train, or just do whatever we want. It is actually wonderful, and I really do not miss the world up above me.

One day, while eating lunch with Lucie, Lea and a few other friends that we have made, I and Lucie were called to meet Gaea. Lucie and I quickly got up and hurried to meet her. "What is it?" I asked Gaea.

"Now, finally you have came. I have decided to make you, Nick, the commander of my army. Lucie, you will be second in command," Gaea said.

"What?!" I asked/shouted.

"You have heard me. You two are the only ones that have not failed me, and are practically the best fighters in the whole army. Hades, you two can even beat the titans," she told us.

"Thank you. It is a great honour," Lucie said.

"Though, that is not the only thing why you have come here," Gaea continued.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I, along with some other Primordials, decided to give you our blessings," she answered. Now I really was speechless. "Do you accept?"

"Y-yes," both Lucie and I answered.

"Good, now kneel down, so we can proceed…" said Gaea.

**Here is the next chapter… hope you liked it! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously: _

"I, along with some other Primordials, decided to give you our blessings," she answered. Now I really was speechless. "Do you accept?"

"_Y-yes," both Lucie and I answered._

"_Good, now kneel down, so we can proceed," said Gaea._

**Nick's Pov**Lucie and I both knelt down, in front of Gaea. "Lucie, daughter of Athena, do you accept to be the second in command of my army?" asked Gaea.

"Yes," Lucie answered, with a hint of excitement in her voice. After she said that, three people appeared into the room. It took me a while, but I managed to recognise them. Aether, Hemera and Uranus. Wait, doesn't Uranus hate Gaea because of what she did? Of well, I won't ask… I won't talk about the details, and to make a long story short, those three Primordials blessed Lucie. Finally, it was my turn. Aether, Hemera and Uranus disappeared, and in their place appeared three other people. Next to Gaea now stood Erebus, Pontus and Chronos. Don't ask how I know who they are, okay? I just know… and also because of the power they are radiating.

"Nick," said Gaea. I looked down, listening to what Gaea is telling me. "Nick, do you accept being the first in command of my army?"

"I accept," I said with a smile on my face.

"Good, now stand up so the rest can bless you," said Gaea, and I did like I was told. First, Erebus came forward, and suddenly I was surrounded by darkness. After a while, the darkness receded, and I could see normally again.

"You now can see in the dark, and have power over darkness," said Erebus. I bowed in thanks and respect. Next came Pontus. This time, I was surrounded in dark green light. When the light disappeared, I swear I could feel and move any water molecule around me.

"You now have much better control over the water element, and you can feel and control any water molecule around you," explained Pontus. Like before, I bowed to him, and at last, out came Chronos. I was getting a little tired, but at last I was surrounded by dark purple light.

"You now can control time, and will have slight glimpses into the future," he told me.

"Thank you," I replied, not only to him, but also to all.

"No need, Nick. All we want is revenge, and you are the only who can do that," replied Chronos. Next, the three Primordials vanished. Before any of us could say anything, Gaea spoke up.

"At last, I would also want to give you each my blessing," she said. Once again, I was surrounded by a deep, brown colour. After my vision got better, I noticed that Lucie and I were both leaning onto each other heavily. Gaea seemed to notice this and laughed.

"You both have slight power over the earth, and also, I gave you the ability to change to the one animal that represents your personality. Try it," she told us.

"Um, how?" I asked her.

"Focus first. Think deeply and imagine one animal that you find the most appealing," she explained. I closed my eyes and did as I was told. I caught a glimpse of black fur and piercing emerald eyes. Once I opened my eyes, the whole view of my world changed. Gaea must have seen the confused look on myself, because the conjured a mirror in front of me.

Instead of seeing the usual me, I was met with the sight of a large; black furred and emerald eyed wolf. "You can change the size as well. You can be as high as humans, or as small as normal wolves. Now you Lucie," she said and then turned to Lucie. Lucie closed her eyes for a while, until she started to change shape as well. In her case, she was a beautiful, snow owl. After a while, we changed back to being humans, and nearly collapsed of exhaustion. "Go and rest now, for your training and your introduction to the army will be tomorrow," Gaea told us, and we were more than happy to accept.

When I entered my room, I didn't even care to change my clothes. I instantly drifted towards the bed, and before my head even reached my pillow, I was already fast asleep.

Percy Pov

Things have been going bad lately. Lucie disappeared, and more and more monsters seemed to be coming after us. The Olympians warned us that there is a new war threatening, and that all demigods should be training hard for battle. Ever since Nick left, there have been more and more fights between the Olympians. Artemis, Hestia, Apollo, Hermes, Hades and Demeter had constant arguments with the other Olympians, that Nick was innocent, and that it was all their fault that he turned against us. Even demigods started to take sides. Apollo, Hermes, Demeter and surprisingly Ares cabins are on Nick's side, while Hephaestus, Dionysus, Aphrodite and Athena cabins are against Nick. Hera, Artemis, Hades, Zeus cabins are empty right now, so no one from those cabins are choosing sides. I think that dad was wrong, and so I myself am on Nick's side. I think that we should have given him a chance to explain.

Anyway, we have been training like mad. More and more monsters appear on the border everyday. The sky and the sea have been disturbing lately, so my guess is that the Olympians must have had a pretty bad argument lately.

Hades's Pov

It's been two months and a half, since Nick disappeared, and only two months since Lucie did. More and more monsters arrive. Some of my fellow Olympians and I have had some mad arguments with the ones that are against Nick. I just wish that we could go back in time to the day Nick disappeared, so that this time I could actually stop the other Olympians, and help him out of that sticky situation. How can some be so stupid, to not see that it was all planned out by Gaea! Ugh! Just let them see… First time I see Nick again, I will go straight to him and talk to him. Explain to him that not all accuse him. Hopefully, just hopefully he will forgive us.


	9. Sorry! Just a AN

Sorry Guys, no update… just wanted to tell you guys that I wont be able to do another chapter for this story… at least, for a while… I am not discontinuing it, just putting it on hold. Sorry for anyone who actually is reading it, but I really ran out of ideas.

Till later peeps… :D


End file.
